She could be the one
by CinnamonSweet11
Summary: Edward Cullen 1 heartthrob wants his old girlfriend Tanya back! When he decides to try and make Bella his girlfriend just to make Tanya jeilous rest of the summery in story Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1 MEET EDWARD CULLEN

Summary: Number 1 heartthrob Edward Cullen want his old girlfriend Tanya Denali back after she decides to leave Edward to star in a movie with Robert Pattinson. So Edward tries to make Bella swan become his girlfriend but she doesn't know he is trying to get his ex back. Will he get Tanya back? Will he stay with Bella? Read if you want to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Robert Patterson or remember me

EPVO

"Give us that sweet smile Edward..... Now give us bad boy......now work that body" The photographer yelled at me. It was the same routine every time. It was kind of hard to do this photo shoot and let's blames Tanya Denali. It all started when I was going to ask Tanya to be my wife in the future since I'm only eighteen.

Flash back......

"Eddie where are we going to?"Tanya asked in a sweet voice.

"It's a surprise" Edward said

"Ok were here" Edward said swinging Tanya over his shoulder.

"The two played in the meadow all night when they were about to go Tanya spoke up.

"Edward I'm leaving you" Tanya said in a low voice

"What? Why?" Edward Stammered

"I got an offer to be in the movie Remember me with Robert Pattinson and since I will be in New York I think we should break up" Tanya said blabbing.

"Why?"Edward asked

"Because what if it becomes more between me and Rob so I want to keep my options open. So goodbye" Tanya said kissing Edward on the check then walking away in the dark.

"Goodbye Tanya" Edward Whispered and then fell to his knees and started to cry.

End of flashback.....

**So now I am here doing the worst photo shoot ever all because Of Tanya the one I love and left me to do a movie with Robert Pattinson. Who the hell is Robert Patterson he can't be better that me. Anyways I will get a new girlfriend who needs Tanya oh wait I do!!!**

What do you think will happen next please Rate and Comment Please If you want me to countine...............


	2. Chapter 2 She is such a Brat

**Thank you for the people that favourite my story or added it to alerts. My friend Victoria helped me with my story so I hope you like this chapter. If you have any ideas to put into my story just tell me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Robert Pattinson or Remember Me **

**APVO**

I feel kind of sorry for my brother about losing Tanya but the plus side is I don't have to see that bratty little face on Tanya god I hate her so much. The other plus side is that I don't have to keep watching them kiss in front of me ewwwwww I wish I had a boyfriend but I don't.

So I am on my way to pick up my brother from his photo shoot because he doesn't want to drive his car it reminds him of Tanya the biggest ass of all at least I think she's a ass. I drive a Porsche 911 turbo I got it for my 16th Birthday from my parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen. My Best Friend is Rosalie Hale and I have a crush on her brother Jasper Hale his is so cute and 7 months, 4 hours and six seconds older than me. I drove up to the parking lot where my brother was waiting for me being Oscar the Grouch and all mope.

"Hey Edward How was the photo shoot?" I asked him I already knew the answer though it was a no brainer.

"Same as every photo shoot but this photo shoot I thought about Tanya a lot" he said looking all sad.

"Edward is all you ever think about is Tanya?" I asked him I really wanted to know what else he thought about.

"No I think about monster trucks, true love, TV, wonder women, Tanya, and the Teletubies" he said then covered his mouth when The Teletubies slipped out.

I just dropped my jaw in surprise and stared at him.

**EPVO**

"Did you just say the teletubies?" she asked me in shock

"No just wondering if you were listening" I popped out as I ran the other way.

She quickly caught up with me because since she is such a small little pixie she can run faster than me.

"You are so slow your being such a pot bellied pig" she yelped as she ran past me back to her car and drove away leaving me alone by myself.

Will Alice come back? Please Click the Review button and tell me what you think or send me a message. Please add my story to your favourites or alerts. Thank you and new chapter coming up soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Payback

Thanks again for all the people that added my story to alerts / favourites it means a lot to me. If you have any ideas to put in my story don't hesitate to tell them. I bet I can fit it in somehow. Please Review

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!!!**

**APOV**

I drove back thinking Edward would be too stupid to walk back home. So I pulled up to the parking lot to find him kicking a vending machine screaming.

"Put your hands up and give me the goods" he screamed.

That's when I knew it had to stop. He had to get a new girlfriend. If it was the last Italian shoes I bought or my name isn't Alice Brandon Cullen.

I marched right over him and slapped you about fifty times in the face. Then I knocked him to the ground.

"Edward snap out of it. You're going insane just because some girl dumped you.

"You need to pull yourself together. So to help pull yourself together lets go shopping" I squealed I just love shopping. I go shopping at least five or maybe more times a week.

"But shopping is for loser and people who don't have a life. Why do we have to go?" he winced.

"To get your mind off that ass" I responded I love calling Tanya a ass now.

"Can't you just go by yourself" he asked.

"No now let's go we have to pick up Rosalie on the way" I said dragging him by the ear back to the car.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" he yelled.

"We need out disguise. We should go get them" he said.

I knew he would probably try to make a run for it while I was going to look for disguises.

"Already have them" I went out into the backseat to look for the bags. I was about to reach for a black bag for Edward but I decide to get the blue bag for payback for saying shopping is for losers and people who don't have a life. Then I grabbed my white bag that said shopaholic written all over it.

"Now hurry up and get into the back seat to change. Put on your blindfold" I said pointing to the outside pocket of his blue bag.

"You cannot see your outfit until we get there" I snapped.

"Yes mam" he quickly blurted out and started pulling out the blindfold to his face and tying it securely to his faces.

Then he pulled out some sort of container called anti- aging cream.

"What is this" he asked.

"It's a mask to hide your face so no one recognizes you. It's in that cup and apply it to your face ok?" I said trying not to laugh. I turned around and continued to drive.

I glanced back when there was a red light to see if Edward was putting on the cream and he was already done applying it to his face.

That's when I noticed it was mouldy but I didn't bother saying anything what he doesn't know can't hurt him.

Then he put on the moose antlers, the I'm a Barbie girl shirt and the leggings. Then the pink and purple skirt, make up (I used the same excuse as the cream) and finally bagpipes.

We finally got to Rosalie's and suddenly I saw my car door open and Edward fell flat on his mouldy face because he still hand the blindfold trying to come out of the car.

The he walked over to a car thinking it was Rosalie's car and it wasn't it was the RSH car (Which stands for Rich shoeless hobos) and drove into a mailbox.

Please Review the quicker reviews come the quicker the next chapter comes.

Please add my story to alerts/ favourites

Please go to my profile and take the poll

Would you want Edward to get amnesia in this story but not for too long.

I want 5 more reviews to continue the story


	4. Chapter 4 Sneak Peek

Hi Everyone I'm soooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated my story in such a long time I had writers block and wasn't sure if I was going to continue the story so I took a long break and then I got a brilliant idea so I am continuing my story I may not update it till Monday or next weekend but I swear chapter 4 is coming I am almost done it then it will start up again. If you also have any ideas for it then inbox me them or comment them or if u want to say anything But I will leave you with a sneak peek to the next chapter 4 of She Could be the One so Here it is and Happy Halloween everyone I have to start carving my pumpkin after I post this so here you go. Also I was wondering I was thinking of doing a glee story so I will post a poll on my profile that you guys can say yes or no Its Up Now So Check it out and Vote its your opinion So please And here is the story well a sneak peek

EPVO:

"I'm ok" I yelled and quickly ran to the front door where Alice and Rosalie where chatting.

"Hi Rosal..." I said to her but before I could finish saying hi she started giggling and had to hold on to Alice's shoulder so she didn't fall onto the pavement.

"Your...Face...Looks...So...So" Rosalie said in between laughs

"So What?" I asked confused

"Ugly and I mean uglier than it normally is" she said after she stopped laughing.

"What do u mean it looks ugly" I asked still confused

"Look at all that green stuff on your face and that dress..." I didn't let her finish as I ran inside to find a mirror.

I ran in to the bathroom and closed my eyes Counted for 3 seconds before looking into the mirror

"My Hair...My clothes...my wonderful face...ALICE YOU ARE SO DEAD" I yelled So pissed off so angry just think about what would have happened to my image if I went in public like that. It would be on the front of a magazine saying Harry Caveman or Barbie's new representative or what not to do to your Barbie doll.

I walked into the room and I saw...

Happy Halloween


End file.
